Dead and Loving It
by liezel77
Summary: Story occurs a month after All Together Dead. Also included some characters of Harper Connelly's world into Sookie's.
1. Chapter I : Merlotte's

**This story is based on the series Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris**

**Chapter I: Merlotte's**

_She said Merlotte's._ _Sookie Stackhouse in Bon Temps, Louisiana. How am i suppose to find her? I was one hundred percent sure she said Merlotte's. Because she made me repeat it at least twenty times before she passed away. _Manfred thought, as he walked into the bar.

I looked up at the door immediately and shuddered. If I could describe him in one word, it would have been "disheveled." I've never seen him before. _Why is he looking for me? Please don't let this be about Quinn. _I was overcome by sadness. It had been exactly a month yesterday that I left him at the hospital in Rhodes and still I haven't heard a word from him. I keep expecting someone to call or come and tell me personally that Quinn was ... I saw Sam in the corner of my eyes. He was looking up at me with concern on his face. Sam stepped toward me, I held my hand out as if to say that I was okay. I sighed and walked up to the strange man.

"I'm Sookie, how can I help you?" I said gently. _  
_  
"Uh, a table would be great." He said a little perplexed. I realized he wasn't aware that I was a telepath.

"Sure follow me". I walked him to a table on my side of the bar. I wanted him close by. It was rare that I wanted to eavesdrop on someones thoughts but this guy had mentioned my name and I was curious if he knew anything about Quinn that I couldn't resist.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I stared in his eyes, they seemed so familiar. He was younger then I thought, probably in his late teens or maybe early twenties. It was hard to tell because of his goatee and because of his piercings. _Gosh, they were distracting. _I wonder what his parents thought about them. I shook my head and tried to concentrate but all I saw was a mixture of fear, confusion and emptiness in his face. _I thought __**I **__had issues. _I prodded his mind again, but I couldn't read anything. He was just so full of emotions right now. The good thing was there wasn't a single hint of malice in his thoughts.

"Water is fine, thank you."

"I will be getting off in about an hour, if you needed to talk to me, we can talk then". I said and put my hand on his forearm. He looked at me shocked. I was shocked too, it wasn't like me to touch random people but it was almost a reflex with him. I couldn't explain it.

"My name is Manfred by the way," he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Manfred". I shook his hand gently. It was warm and soft, not what I expected of him.

I could feel Sam's eyes bore into the back of my head. I turned and walked up to him slowly. I look of disapproval in his eyes. He was always overprotective of me. I really appreciated it usually but right now I was irritated. Well, it was kind of rational for him to be concerned. Ever since "The Vampire Bill" walked into my life I've been getting in all sorts of trouble. Sam had to bail me out a couple of times. I should be more appreciative.

"Stop stereotyping." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Fine! But Sookie..." I held my hand out again. He let out a very long sigh.

"It's okay Sam, you worry way too much." He smirked. I went back to work.

After an hour I walked up to Manfred. His mind was blocked off. He looked exhausted.

"Ready to go?"

"Where we going?" He looked at me like a lost puppy. Poor kid.

"I'm taking you home." I had read through his mind in passing that he didn't have a place to stay. He had driven all day from Doraville, North Carolina. About a fifteen hour drive stopping only for gas and an occasional snack or so. I didn't feel comfortable talking here at Merlotte's because I knew that Sam would be hovering and the regulars were starting to peer at him suspiciously. So I had decided to take him home.

I don't take random people home either. This was a special situation. Like I said, I really couldn't explain it. It was as if I knew him. Plus I wasn't in fear of my safety. This kid didn't have a violent bone in his body. It wasn't like I lived alone either. Amelia was home with Bob. Bill the Vampire was also home for a couple of days packing. And I'm sure that Pam would also be by. She came every night trying to persuade me to talk to the sheriff. And of course to see Amelia.

Amelia, my roommate, who was a witch, had come up with some kind of concoction that healed Pam's burns. Unfortunately, Pam had to be present when the concoction was made otherwise it didn't work. Yup, Pam's blood was the integral part of the recipe. So, she was there every night. Her burns are now almost nonexistent.

"You can follow me home in your car. That seem reasonable to you?"

"Yeah."

"And by the way, I guess I should warn you now. It's going to be like a supernatural convention at my house. So, don't be alarmed." I grinned at him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Goodbye Bill

**Chapter II : ****Goodbye Bill**

My porch and kitchen lights were on. I was right, Pam was already here and for some reason I could sense that Bill was here too. I sighed. Well at least he was going away. He was instructed by the queen to oversee the rebuilding of New Orleans. The queen was in Arkansas with Mr. Cataliades, her lawyer extraordinaire. She too had an army of witches (and who knows what) on payroll healing her injuries. I learned the hard way never to underestimate the queen.

I waited for Manfred patiently. He was rummaging through his car for his bag. Disheveled... his car was disheveled too. He finally found it, we walked up the porch together. Like I expected, Bill was waiting for me. They looked at each other curiously.

"Manfred this is Bill, my next door neighbor. Come on in Bill". I opened the door and Bill walked in first. Amelia and Pam came out of the kitchen, Bob followed behind.

"Guys, this is Manfred. He will be staying here for a couple days." I said. All of them looked at me puzzled.

"Manfred, this is Amelia and Bob, Pam, and of course you met Bill. " Bill now had a look of disgust on his face. Jealousy. I ignored it.

"Nice to meet you Manfred", Pam said first then looked at me expecting an explanation.

"I'm going to get Manfred settled in first and then we can all talk." I said calmly waving them off.

Manfred followed me upstairs. I wondered if he was always this quiet. Then again the kid did drive for 15 hours straight. I'm sure he was bone tired. We got to the guest room.

"You can stay in this room, there are towels and an extra blanket in the closet. The bathroom is in the hall to the left." I pointed. He nodded.

"Sookie, I really appreciated this. And I know your curious to find out why I'm here. But do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Of course, I will be in the kitchen. I'll go make us dinner and maybe a pot of coffee. Let me know if you need anything else." I said giving him a smile. I turned and closed the door behind me. There was something about this kid. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I wanted to speak to him alone. But how was I going to do that with two witches and two vampires in my kitchen.

I went into my room to wash my face and change into something more comfortable. I then walked to the kitchen slowly. Great, there was a collie sitting in the corner as well. Supernatural convention was an understatement. I patted him on his head on my way to the coffeemaker.

"Okay guys, please be nice."

"But who is he?", Pam said. I sighed, I knew whatever happened tonight, she would obediently report to the sheriff, Eric.

"That's what I'm about to find out. He was sent here by someone. By who, I don't know yet."

"First things first, Bill can we talk outside?" We both headed to the porch. As we got outside. I flopped down on the steps glad that the porch was now dark. I knew he could see my facial expressions even in the darkness but it still gave me a sense of security. I hate that their senses were sharper then mine. Hated it.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" I said with distaste. He sat down beside me hesitantly like he feared I was going to push him away.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. Sookie, are you sure about your friend? I mean it's not really like you to bring strangers into your home", he stated concerned.

"Bill, this isn't any of your business. Plus, I've let worst people then strangers into my home", I snapped at him. Oh, I was mean.

He was quiet for a moment. I knew what I just said hurt. I was still hurt too. He betrayed me. Even if I still loved him, betrayal was just something that I couldn't forgive and forget. Yeah, I knew the saying "Time heals all wounds", this just wasn't the time. Maybe in three hundred millennia.

"Consider this then, if he does need to stay here for more then a couple days then let him stay at my house. It would be nice to know that someone was looking after it. You still have my key right?" I nodded.

"Thank you Bill, that's very nice of you. I'll see about it." I was about to get up when he touched my arm. I gasped.

"Sookie, please be careful. I know I've said this plenty of times, but I love you. I hope one of these days you will forgive me." I looked into his eyes, he looked sincere but the damage was already done. I turned towards him and touched his cheek.

"Goodbye Bill". I said quietly. Then he was gone.

I walked into the kitchen feeling sad. They didn't even look up when I came in. I was certain that Pam and Sam would be eavesdropping. Heightened senses and all. But this time they weren't. Manfred! No wonder they were distracted.

He was sitting in the kitchen giggling with Amelia and Pam. I cup of steaming coffee was in his hand. Looks like he hit it off with my friends pretty well. I looked at Pam, she had a sparkle in her eyes. He was telling them ridiculous stories about his piercings.

I sat next to Manfred, their laughter was contagious. This is exactly what I needed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Oh! Brother!

**Chapter III: Oh! Brother!**

He looked around the room at my friends, he was wondering what they were. He had his suspicions about supernatural existence but never had he encountered any until today. I still was trying to figure out what he was. He suddenly froze and was what appeared to be a trance like state. He then looked at me and gasped. _He was abducted._ I caught a glimpse of what he saw before he blocked me out of his mind. Quinn was laying still on the ground, staring up at canopy of trees that hid his view of the full moon. He was surrounded by at least six shape shifters, bleeding and bruised. But he was still breathing. Unshed tears broke the surface this time.

The laughter died down when they saw the expression on my face. Sam came up to me and starting rubbing against my leg whimpering. I needed to talk to Manfred without the others around. How do I get him alone? Maybe it didn't matter. I would tell them anyway, but Pam would have to tell Eric and I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. I didn't need anymore complications. I couldn't control my emotions, I burst out into tears.

"Quinn!" That's all I could say and I started bawling. Pam got up immediately from her seat and put a hand around my shoulders. Psychic, that's what Manfred was. He then explained his vision to the others. He described the state that Quinn was in. All I could do was sit there and cry. Eventually a knock on the door broke me out of my misery.

I didn't have to look up to see who it was. He was waiting for an invitation to come in. Great, Eric would have to see me crying over another lover. I knew that he could always feel my emotions. That last blood exchange was a big mistake. But I really didn't have a choice at the time. It was him or Andre. And normal people usually opted for the lesser of two evils.

"Come in." I managed to say. He came up to me immediately. Pam stepped aside and resumed her position on her stool. Sam growled and changed into human form. Manfred looked at Sam shocked. He blinked incredulously like he wasn't sure if what he just witnessed really happened. But yeah, there was a naked Sam now standing in my kitchen. He walked into the other room to put on some clothing. I made sure that he kept clothes around since he enjoyed sleeping in my room from time to time. On the floor that is.

Everyone was quiet, the only thing breaking the peace were my sobs. Manfred was staring at me, trying to catch my attention. He desperately wanted to talk to me alone. He had a serious expression on his face. My sobs were winding down. Eric's presence calmed me down.

_What are these things? Do you trust them? _I looked around the room.

"With my life", I murmured.

Eric snapped his head to look at Manfred."Who are you?"

"My name is Manfred, I was sent here by my grandmother. She told me in her deathbed that I was to find my sister after she died." He peered at me. "She was a psychic like me but her gift was far more intense then mine. She told me where to find you Sookie. I didn't know you existed until last week and I don't know how long she knew about you either", he continued.

We all gaped at him. I had another brother? How was that possible? How...? I was speechless. I thought I had cried every tear that I possible could. But this was way over the top, a fresh wave of sobs erupted. Eric pulled me closer to him. I wanted to pull away but I needed him. I needed him to help me keep my sanity.

"How can that be?" Pam asked for me.

"I don't know the details, Xylda, my grandmother, well our grandmother didn't have enough time to tell me." Manfred said with sorrow in his eyes.

I got up and walked up slowly to him in awe. This was my brother! He welcomed me into his arms. "Manfred, my brother."

_

* * *

_

_Your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4 : Manfred

**Chapter IV : Manfred**

Eric carried me to my bedroom. I wanted to stay up longer to talk to Manfred but we were both exhausted, physically and emotionally. I thought of the last time I cried this much. _Manfred must think I'm nuts_. I'm sure I made a good impression. I sighed and snuggled into Eric's shoulder.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" I looked up at him. He shrugged, he put me down on my feet and pulled back the covers of my bed. He then swept me back off my feet and gently laid me down. Before I could even protest, he was laying beside me.

"Eric, if you even think that you can just come...", I stopped mid sentence. He wouldn't have had abducted Quinn, would he? I replayed what I saw in Manfred's vision. Shape shifters. That didn't mean much though. Anyone could have just hired them. Could Eric have anything to do with this? I turned over on my side and stared at his face suspiciously, my eyes squinting.

"Sookie, would I do something like that to you?" He too turned on his side and looked straight into my eyes, he brushed away the hair that was in my face. Eric was capable of alot of things but abducting or even having Quinn killed was not one of them. Yes, at one point he was jealous of Quinn but looking at him now, there was no doubt in my mind that he was not the culprit.

"Sookie, I know you're tired. Tomorrow night we'll talk about this. I swear I won't do anything to you. I'll leave as soon as you fall asleep, okay?" He kissed me on my forehead and put his hand lightly across my waist. I felt so secure in his arms, him watching over me. Well, this isn't normal either, Eric was not acting like the real Eric. He was almost acting like the Eric that had amnesia, the Eric that I had once fallen in love with. What changed? Maybe Amelia did find a way to bring back his memory. I should ask her in the morning. I then closed my eyes, wanting to replay the nights events in my mind but I was already drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Quinn, Quinn...", I woke up panting. Nightmare. I immediately reached over for Eric, but he had already left. A collie hopped onto the bed just then. I patted him gently on his muzzle and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Sam for staying with me."

I looked over my bedside table, the alarm clock read 5:48. I then got up and walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. I was glad I was off today. I was planning on working on my tan , sit out and read MaryJanice Davidson's new undead novel. I guess that was not going to happen. If anything ,I wanted to spend time with Manfred.

After my shower, I went to the kitchen. Sam had already left, he probably had things to do at the bar. I would have to remember to thank him for being there for me. I was thinking of cooking breakfast but low and behold, Manfred was already at it. "Good morning Manfred, you're up very early." I said.

"Xylda always woke up early, so it kind of stuck".

"Xylda." I tried to think if he mentioned a Xylda lastnight. Either I was too emotional to remember or he never mentioned her.

"She was our grandmother, psychic." He said while cooking an omelette.

"Tell me about her. If you don't mind." I sat down after pouring myself some orange juice. He then told me about her, he was so animated that it felt that I met her acquaintance. He told me every single thing about her up to her last days when she demanded that he come look for me. He then spoke of Harper and her then "brother " Tolliver and how their relationship evolved, how much it hurt that they ended up together. He told me how lost he was without Xylda. How lonely he was. Almost desperate enough to ask Harper if he could join them on their travels even though seeing her with Tolliver would have slowly destroyed him.

And then it struck him, the reason why Xylda made him repeat my name a million times before she died was because she wanted him to find me after she moved on. That this was where he was suppose to be.

He then asked about me. How it was living with telepathy. I told him how my life had changed eversince I met Bill. I told him about my complications with Bill and Eric and how Quinn fit in all this. It was like I was talking to old girlfriend. We only knew each other for less then a day and it felt like I knew him all of my life. And I could tell he felt the same way. I then thought of Jason and how he fit in all this.

_I hope I'm not intruding on her life. _He was thinking.

"You're not Manfred, I'm glad that you came to find me. And of course you can stay as long as you like". I said sincerely. I then told him about Bill's suggestion.

"If you don't mind Sookie, I really would like to stay here with you. Maybe when I'm more settled in then i'll move. I also wanted to look for a job, if that was possible." He said. I couldn't hide my smile, I was extremely pleased that he was planning to stay.

"I heard that Eric needed someone at his bar." Amelia walked into the kitchen, the real Bob following behind her. I had to blink twice.

"Amelia! How?..." I asked in amazement.

"We've been practicing with the local Wiccans everyday for the past two weeks now. It took me days to convince them that Bob was Bob." They both laughed. Bob reached for Amelia and hugged her possessively.

"The only problem is I turn back at night. We're still working on that part." Bob said. I explained to Manfred about Bob. He looked at me surprised. _I thought my life was interesting Sookie. _

"Amelia, have the Wiccans also been working with Eric?" I asked curiously.

"You know I can't tell you that Sookie!" She winked at me. That was all the answer I needed.

* * *

_Comments and Suggestions are greatly appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5 : Contemplation

Chapter V: Contemplation

I was absentmindedly doodling in my notebook waiting for Manfred to wakeup from his "nap". He'd been asleep for three hours now. Maybe I should go wake him up. There was so much we had planned to do today . But he really needed to rest. He was probably still tired from his long drive. Or maybe he was avoiding me, all my emotional outbursts and all. I looked down at the sheet of paper in front of me.

In bold letters I wrote "Things to Do Today." We agreed that we needed to walk over to Bill's house, Manfred wanted to see if the house was actually someplace he would consider living in. Then after that, we were going to go see Jason. I called him after breakfast to tell him of the good news. But he wasn't home, he wasn't answering his cell phone either. This made me kind of worried because the last time this happened he went missing. But Crystal would've called by now if something was wrong.

Then finally, Manfred said he wanted to visit Fangtasia. Yup, I said it. Fangtasia. I thought of the conversation from this morning.

As soon as he said "Fangtasia" he thought of Pam. Her laugh, the way she brushed her hair away fro her face, her skin. He then blushed bright red realizing his mistake. He forgot to put up his mental block. I tried to suppress a smile. I badly wanted to tease him about it but I left it alone. For now.

"She comes here every night to see Amelia you know. We don't have to drive all the way over there for you to see her."

"Well, I wanted to talk to the owner of the place to see about a job." My smile faded.

"What's wrong now?" he asked.

"First of all, Eric and Pam own Fangtasia AND the place is a popular hangout for vampires and fang bangers." He too furrowed his eyebrows.

"She mentioned she worked at Fangtasia, I didn't realize that she and Eric owned the place. Still though, I really wanted to see them in their own environment." He was curious about the lifestyle.

"Uhm, what are fangbangers?" He asked.

I desperately wanted to say, "something that you are about to become." But I caught myself.

"You will find out when we get to Fangtasia".

"You mean we're going?"

"I didn't think you were giving me a choice, it's either I go with you or you would go alone. I'd rather I go with you."

He had a satisfied smile on his face. That's when he decided to go for a nap.

I flipped to the back of my notebook. I had written out another list. My "Who abducted Quinn List". Anything could've happened to Quinn since I'd last seen him in Rhodes so I knew that my list would be limited to what I knew. Maybe I should try to locate Frannie, Quinn's sister. First thing I wrote down was "Find Frannie."

I then wrote out Sophie-Anne's name in capital letters. Underlined it too for even more emphasis. After all this time I tried my darnest not to think of that moment but it all came back to me. Andre laying underneath all that rubble, Quinn injured but willing to do something I wasn't capable of doing. He didn't want me to be under Andre's control EVER and it was the only way to prevent that from happening. Did Sophie-Anne knew what happened? She would have been busy fighting for her own "undead" life. Did Andre regain consciousness long enough to send out a telepathic cry for help? If so then there was no way she would let Quinn get away with murdering her Andre.

I wrote down Eric's name next. I sat there tapping my pen on my notebook. It couldn't be him, I would have known, right? I was sure of it lastnight. Was there a way that he could've hidden something from me? I doubt it. I then crossed his name out.

Third person I wrote on my list was Bill. I shook my head. It was a long shot but he betrayed me once there was no doubt in my mind that he could do it again. I couldn't believe that not long ago this was someone I trusted, someone I loved and still love. I then got off the chaise I was sitting on and threw my notebook on the porch in frustration. With clenched fists, I started pacing in attempts to let off some steam. How could you do this to me Bill! I eventually stopped pacing, sighed heavily and flopped myself back in my chair.

I found my notebook again and tossed the Pelt family on the list. I did accidentally off their daughter. But I thought that Mr and Mrs Pelt found their peace and closure when I told them exactly what happened that night of their daughters death. Maybe their act of acceptance was just that, an act. Or maybe Mr and Mrs Pelt weren't involved, what if their other daughter Sandra still wanted vengeance. Would she actually challenge her own father? I hope not, I didn't want to know how that one would end.

I then drew two lines written after those four names. And wrote other vampires and other shifters. Someone mentioned that were tigers were apparently a rare species what if another pact wanted him for breeding purposes. I pursed my lips maybe I should pay a visit to Calvin.

Jake said that alot of people had earned tons of money when Quinn was fighting in the pits. What if some vampires or shifters wanted him to start fighting again. Who could I possibly ask about those fights? Eric maybe? We were going to Fangtasia anyway, I might as well ask. I sighed, I knew some of my ideas were far fetched but that was all I had.

I suddenly thought of Claudine. I wonder if she knew of any other supernatural beings that I should worry about. Vampires, weres, witches, demons, fairies and maenads. What other entities exist that I didn't know about? Where was Claudine? She hadn't come by since the the week after the summit. Maybe she could shed some light on how I had another brother . Hmmm, I wonder if Manfred had any fairy blood in him too.

Manfred slowly walked into the room. I jumped in surprise, immediately shutting my notebook. He looked at me curiously. Why did I have to do that? I felt like a little girl caught in the cookie jar.

"Reflex, I'm sorry." I tossed the notebook at him.

"Don't laugh", I said. He tossed the notebook right back at me.

"I don't have to know every single thought of yours Sookie, I'm sure you will fill me in along the way", he said grinning. I nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do first?"

"I was thinking of eating an early dinner and heading to Hotshot." He had a confused expression on his face. I explained to him where Hotshot was and my interest in speaking with Calvin.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hotshot

Chapter VI : Hotshot

"You need to let this one go Sookie, it is way too dangerous", Calvin said with indignation.

"You mean to tell me that you knew something and were not even planning to tell me?" I said in disbelief.

"This is way out of you're league, just drop it."

"I can't. I need to know what happened to him. Please Calvin, please". I would beg if I had to.

We sat there glaring at each other. "If you won't help me then I will find someone who will!" I stood up, grabbed my purse in frustration and headed towards the door. Calvin grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Sookie, listen to me for once. Let's make a deal, promise me that you won't go looking for him alone. And in return I promise you that when I find out more I will let you know."

"Tell me what you know first then then I will agree with your terms."

He stared at me in deep thought. "Do I have your word that you won't go investigating on your own?"

"I swear. Now tell me." He let go of my arm hesitantly.

"You know Sookie, my offer will always stand." He placed his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"I ...", He put a finger on my lips to silence me. I dropped my eyes and stared at my bright pink toenails.

" I would always protect you Sookie, you would be safe here in Hotshot. And I'm sure that oneday you will learn to love me, it won't be that difficult. You belong here in our world not in the vampire world. Sookie, look at me!"

I forced myself to look up at him. I didn't want to go over this again. How many times would we have this conversation? "I do appreciate your offer Calvin, tempting as it seems you know I can't. It would be selfish of me to just let things go and hide away in Hotshot. I won't do it, I'm sorry. Now will you please tell me what you know?"

"Okey then. You might want to sit down." I sat down like he suggested. Was it that bad? Oh Quinn! I was overcome with sadness, I wanted to just crawl up in a ball and cry. I took some deep breaths to calm myself.

"There are stories going around amongst the shifters, Quinn was said to be abducted by a group of shifters from South Carolina. He was tortured Sookie but we don't know why. They left him to die in the forest, they thought he would die by sunrise but they underestimated him. That same day, the police found the body of six shifters decapitated, torn to pieces. They couldn't even identify whose body parts were whose. The bodies had both claw marks and vampire marks Sookie." I gasped. I shook my head from side to side.

"The police also found two vampires tied to the trees left out in the sunlight. They do not know what to think about all this. They called in specialists to look into the murders. Apparently further upnorth vampires and shapeshifters are either uncommon, or still in hiding or maybe their human minds haven't wrapped their heads around our existance."

"What does that mean then? That Quinn is now a vampire too?"

"We have been speculating about that, but no one has seen him since this all happened. And that is why all shifters are kind of out on alert. Sookie, please don't go looking for him. If he was turned then he may still be unpredictable."

"Who do they think did this?"

"The only person who could answer that is Quinn." I looked at Calvin unhappily. Suddenly my attention went for the door. Manfred needed me. He decided to go for a walk to give me and Calvin some time to talk. Hotshot wasn't that large, how could he get himself into trouble in Hotshot? I got up immediately and went for the door.

"Where are you going Sookie?" Calvin asked a confused expression on his face.

"Outside!" I stepped out of the doorway. Manfred was surrounded by three guys. All members of Calvin's pack.

"What we're you doing flirting around with our women?" one of them snarled at him.

"I did no such thing, they approached me." Manfred said calmly.

"They approached you? We'll if you haven't looked in the mirror lately bbbooyyyy ... you look more like a freak then we do." They were now circling around him.

"Would you people explain to me what's going on?" Calvin said. They ignored him and was about to pounce on Manfred all at the same time.

"STOP!" Calvin said fiercely. I sense of his power rolled off of him. This time it caught their attention. They all backed away. I looked at them with disgust.

"Go now Sookie, I'll get this straightened out. I'll call you later tonight". Calvin said. I nodded in response.

We got into my car and drove away. As soon as we were a safe distance from Hotshot, I pulled my car over on the side of the road, set my handbrake and faced Manfred.

"What was that about?"

"I have no clue. I just went around exploring and was approached by some women. One of them grabbed my hand and licked me. For all I knew it was some kind of custom in Hotshot or something. Then I heard howling then those three guys appear." He shrugged.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked impatiently.

"Yup, I swear." He said. I released the handbrake and started our silent drive home.


	7. Chapter 7 : Kill Me Now

**Chapter VII : Kill Me Now**

I didn't want to let him down. Truth was I felt guilty. Guilty that I snapped at him on our drive home. It wasn't because I was avoiding anyone ( Eric in particular) but I really had the worst headache ever. _If I could just_ _lay down for a couple, I should be fine_. I knew that I should have napped when Manfred did, then I probably wouldn't have this issue. But I promised him that we were going to Fangtasia tonight. I sighed deeply, rummaging through the kitchen cabinet drawers for a bottle of Tylenol that I mostly used when that time of the month came.

"Something wrong?" Manfred walked into the kitchen dressed in dark slacks and a white fitted shirt. I had to admit, he did clean up nicely. I was positive that Pam would appreciate his efforts. I immediately swallowed the pills with a tall glass of water.

"Nope. Give me a couple minutes, I need to go change."

"Sure", he said.

I slowly walked to my bathroom, rubbing my temples. Wishing the pain to go away. _How long does it take for these_ _pills to work?_ I bent over the sink and splashed cold water on my face. It seemed to help a little. I then stared at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot. Ha, I haven't even had my first drink yet and I looked wasted. I took some deep breathes, _I'll be okay.  
_  
I then went to my closet. _Hmm,_ _what to wear, what to wear? _I haven't been to Fangtasia in awhile. I wasn't going there to party but I didn't want to look out of place either so I figure something between casual and dressy seemed appropriate. Fifteen minutes later, I decided on a metallic black, knitted top. _This would be_ _perfect with a dark pair of tight fit jeans. _It did show a little more cleavage then I wanted but hey, a little cleavage didn't hurt anybody. I smiled, feeling alot better.

_What's taking her so damn long? _Manfred was wondering. I imagined him sitting in the kitchen with a frown on his face.

I opened my bedroom door and yelled "I can hear you, you know?".

I rushed back to the bathroom to deal with my hair and add a touch of makeup. I was ready.

As soon as we stepped out of the house and double checked the locks I breathed in the fresh air and turned to look up at the stars. It was a beautiful night. I wanted to enjoy it.

"Hey, do you mind driving?" I asked Manfred.

"Not at all, just point me to the right direction." He said. I tossed him the keys.

"Thank you."

I hesitated before getting into the passengers seat. I looked up at the house remembering if there was something that I forgot to turn off. Squinting, I looked from left to right then stared into the trees. All I saw was darkness. Something was off. I then felt a sharp pain to the left side of my head. I held onto the car to maintain my balance. As soon as it hit me, it passed. Thank the heavens.

Our drive to Fangtasia was uneventful. I did explain to Manfred what to expect. I thought he would be more shaken up to be around all those vampires in a enclosed space, but the only thing I caught from his thoughts were excitement and fascination.

After we parked, we fell in line like everyone else. Fangtasia was always busy. But it seemed that Pam and Eric were already expecting us. We didn't have to fall in line for long. Instead we were ushered in immediately. I was grateful for once. Pam came to up us giving a flirtatious look towards Manfred. She then said something to me, but over the loud music it was difficult to decipher.

_Sookie. Sookie. Soooookie. _A familiar voice was calling for me and I was one hundred percent sure it wasn't Eric.

_Come to me Sookie. _I glanced around the room. The room was dark, anyone or anything could be lurking in the shadows. Pam glanced up at me expectantly, appearing to be waiting for me to answer her question. I held up my hand and again concentrated on the familiar voice.

_I'm right here behind you, t_he familiar voice said then he chuckled. I turned around. I stared at him for a couple minutes. I know it was rude to stare but I couldn't help it! It was Barry, Barry the Bellboy. Or I guess I should say Barry the Vampire?

_Oh my God, who did this to you? _I walked around him, looking to see if anything had changed, rather then being annoyed, he seemed amused. He physically looked the same except his skin tone was lighter. As soon as I got back in front of him, I looked into his eyes. They did seem darker or maybe it was the lighting. He then gave me teasing smile, baring his sharp teeth menacingly. I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest. I took one step backward instictively. He laughed.

"That isn't funny!" I said. Manfred then came to my side and put a protective arm around my shoulders.

"I'm okay Manfred", I stated. I then introduced the two. Strange, it seemed that alot of people in Fangtasia were watching us.

"Manfred do you mind keeping Pam company while I talk to Barry?"

"Sure", he said. I smiled up at him. He was pleased to have some alone time with Pam. I glanced at Pam, she too had a satisfied look on her face.

_Let's go outside for a walk Barry, you need to tell me everything. _He followed me outside. The night was still beautiful, perfect for a stroll, I looked up at the stars yet again and started walking.

_So are you going to tell me who did this? _

_It's kind of hard to explain._

_We do have all night you know. Explain away._

_It was the queen herself._

_You mean Sophie-Anne Leclerq? That queen? But why did you volunteer for this?_

_It's not what you think. This wasn't forced on me._

_But why?!_

_Well, the short version is, I sort of fell in love. She needed me. And I agreed to her proposal._

"_Great! so you are now the new Andre in her life_." I shivered.

_Are you cold? _He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. I abruptly stopped walking. He then turned facing me, at first I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he came close enough for a peck on my cheek. Surprisingly he just inhaled deeply, sniffing at my hair or was it my jugular vein? Barry then withdrew his arm.

_Someone is following us._ I gradually turned around but there was no one there.

_Do you sense anything?_

_No, but we better get back. Eric might start worrying about you. I don't think he trusts me. And maybe he shouldn't.  
_  
"What do you mean?," I asked aloud feeling intrigued.

"I didn't understand it back then, but now I do. Your fairy blood makes you so enticing." _Great, just great. _We didn't have to walk that far but I hastened my step. Not just because of Barry's statement but I just had this eerie feeling. I shivered again. This time I could feel the tiny hairs on my nape rise.

_Hurry Barry, something is out there. _He heard the urgency in my voice and hurried along as well. We got back to Fangtasia in no time. As soon as were back in, I took some deep breaths to calm my nerves. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I looked around the room in search for Manfred. He was in the middle of the dance floor with Pam, dancing seductively. Both female and male vampires watched them quietly, lust in their eyes.

I looked at the closest human on my left side. Envy, he wanted to be in Manfred's shoes right now. I glanced around the room again, they weren't looking at Pam, the vampires were salivating over Manfred. That explained the packs reaction to Manfred in Hotshot this afternoon. _Fairy blood.  
_  
Just then Manfred stopped grinding up against Pam. His eyes were closed, he hung onto Pam tightly to keep his balance. Another vision? His breathing became erratic. I didn't want to invade his privacy but he seemed to be in anguish. I'll beg for his forgiveness later. I tapped into his mind. Oh no! he was having a vision about his death. And his rebirth.

I rushed towards him and ended up stopping midstep. My headache was back and worst then ever. I fell to my knees in the middle of the dance floor.  
_  
Babe, I need you._

It can't be! Despite the pain I recognized Quinn's voice.

_Sookie, please come to me. _

The pain was even more unbearable. Tears poured from my eyes. I rolled into a fetal position and wished the pain to go away.

Eric suddenly appeared by my side, a concern look on his face.

"Sookie, are you okay?" And that was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

* * *

*Italics -


	8. Chapter 8 : Where Am I?

**Chapter VIII: Where Am I? **

I woke up with a start. Where am I? I forced my eyelids open and looked around. I was laying in elegant silk in the brightest pink I've ever seen, on a massive antique four poster bed surrounded by a shimmering canopy. I immediately sat up and looked down. I too was draped in a lacy silk slip. Oh my gosh, what happened to me? Did I die and go to heaven? I ran my hand through my hair sliding my fingers down my neck. There! I felt puncture marks, they were very minute but they were there. Who could've done this to me! Who!?

My body stiffened, I fought the urge to cry. _Think Sookie, think!_ I sat there quietly, concentrating. It all suddenly came back to me. Fangtasia, a bad headache, Quinn's voice and me eventually passing out. That still didn't clue me in on how I ended up in this bed. I laid back down and closed my eyes. I listened, attempted to track any human thoughts. There were none. I strained to hear for anything, just a whisper would have made a difference. Still I couldn't hear a thing. I listened and waited. Starting to feel a dull headache coming on, I stopped and relaxed.

Right then, memories started pouring in. Doctor Ludwig being called in, performing test after test. Them sneaking me into a hospital for even more tests. Doc Ludwig was so puzzled and called some head specialist in. Eric and Pam taking me home, Manfred following close by. _So, this is where he_ _lives._

The memories were hazy but I remember Claudine arriving with a grim look on her beautiful face. Bill and Eric arguing in this very same room. Everyone eventually leaving except Claudine and Eric. Eric gathering me up in his arms, whispering in my ear. Claudine sitting beside us in the bed, also speaking in whispers in a language I couldn't understand. Eric sinking his fangs into my neck. The pain awakening me.

Oh no! Please don't tell me they turned me. I ran my tongue over my teeth. I remember both of them coaxing me to drink from Eric. This didn't just happen once. But I couldn't remember how long this was going on. I ran my tongue over my incisors again. This time identifying a distinct rusty taste in my mouth. Ugh. I truly needed to brush or at least rinse my mouth out. Still not satisfied, I reached into my mouth with my thumb making sure I didn't have fangs. Nope, I absolutely didn't have any. _I guess I_ _should be grateful for something!_ Then suddenly the thoughts and voices started. It was like someone had just switched on a light switch.

_Wonder if she's finally awake. Can't believe she's been this way for over a week. Hope she doesn't get upset. _

Pam was singing some old love song in her head. _What should I wear? What does Manfred have planned for us this pleasant evening?_

_I hope Miss Sookie is okay. Maybe I should sing her a song._ Bubba was thinking.

_Great, now I can hear vampire thoughts too._ Then I heard a soft knock on my door. Without waiting for a response, Eric walked in. I sat up in bed, covering myself with the heavenly silk sheet. He quietly approached the bed. He slowly pulled back the canopy. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms with no shirt on. I gazed up at him. Normally, seeing him like this would have made me blush and imagine the things ... but I was fuming!_ How could they have done this to me! I was passed out and they took advantage of me! Claudine better have a good explanation for this._

_Yup, she's definitely upset. She's about to bite my head off but she's still is as gorgeous as ever. I wonder how it would feel being in bed with her again?_ He imagined himself spooning up against me in this enormous bed, him playing with my now hardened nipple.

"Stop! Just stop!", I yelled. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. " I can hear your every thought."

He immediately looked away. " I'm sorry Soooookie..." I looked at him closer, his fangs retracted.

_I can't stay here._

"Where are my clothes?" I got out of bed with hesitation, casting the silk sheets aside.

"There in the bathroom in the corner", he said patiently. I stomped to where he pointed and immediately got dressed. I practically ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked patiently.

"I'm leaving." I said angrily.

"Don't you at least want an explanation?"

"The bite marks on my neck are an explanation enough!" I yanked the bedroom door open and slammed it hopefully on his foot and ran down the stairwell. I opened the door slowly, breathing in the fresh air. It was night time. That explains why I heard their thoughts all at the same time. They had just woken up. Nice to know Eric checked on me first before beginning his "morning" rituals. Like sucking on someone neck, I thought with sarcasm.

_Enough stalling, you were trying to get out of here. _I ran down the porch steps. Looked both ways searching for my car. It wasn't there, not a single car here. Must be parked in some garage somewhere. Out of curiosity I turned around to stare at Eric and Pam's home. It was gigantic and beautiful. Like one of those homes that gets featured in those home magazines. I backed away slowly, admiring it all.

Without warning. Someone grabbed me from behind. Covering my mouth so I couldn't scream.


	9. Chap 9: I Can't Loose You

Chapter IX : I Can't Loose You

"It's me Sookie. I'm going to let you go now, don't scream". Bill said calmly.

He then released his grip. I immediately stepped back but he was faster then I was. Without even time to blink, I found myself in his arms again. He hugged me tightly. My arms just laid at my sides, both my hands clenched in tight fists. As much as I wanted to push him away, I knew it would be a lost battle. I felt his cold lips on my forehead. I tried to relax in his embrace but I couldn't.

"Sookie, my Sookie." He murmured.

"Get your hands off her!" Eric said, his fangs slightly extended.

"It's okay Eric." I said softly. Bill let go of his hold on me reluctantly. I couldn't resist to look at my ex-lovers. They were staring at each other, apparently in a wordless conversation. This was getting way annoying for I was one hundred percent sure their topic of conversation was about me.

"So, are we going to stand here all night? Or are you going to tell me whats going on?"

"It's best that we go back inside Sookie." Eric said.

"Fine." I turned back slowly towards the house. Leaving them still staring at each other. I tired to listen in on their thoughts but I guess they were both blocking me out.

As soon as I walked into the foyer, Pam was walking downstairs. She came to me immediately, giving me a big hug.

"Sookie, oh Sookie, you're finally awake! Manfred is going to be so happy. I should call him now and tell him to bring you some dinner. You must be starving!". She was brooding over me like a mother hen. I shook my head, surpressing a giggle. I needed to laugh at the absurdity of this whole situation.

"Why don't you go sit down in the living room. Eric and Bill should be in shortly. I'm going to call Manfred." She said heading back upstairs.

I walked to the massive living room, glancing at my surroudings. There was a comfortable sofa set in the middle with a multitude of throw pillows in all shapes and colors. I looked at the walls, on one side of the room there were tons of thousands of hardbound books. _I guess I won't find any romantic novels here. _I walked over the the wall and pulled out a leatherbound copy of Phantom of the Opera. The cover was dusty like no one had touched the book in years. _Maybe I'll ask Eric about his "rarely used" book collection later._

As soon as I thought of his name, they walked in. Claudine following closely behind. I gave her a brief smile. _Good, now they will explain everything to me. _She too came to me and gave me a big hug.

"Okay, lets get down to business. What's going on?" I said.

"Sookie sitdown". Eric requested. I walked over to the comfortable sofa, Claudine followed. She put her hand over mine.

"We found out why you were having all these headaches. Sookie, according to Doctor Ludwig's colleagues... theres just no easy way to say this Sookie but they found a brain tumor." I sat there speechless. This was suppose to be the part where I woke up right? This can't be true! This can't be happening to me!

"You're kidding right?" I looked from Eric to Bill and back at Claudine.

"No Sookie unfortunately we're not. This is why we decided that it was important to take some of your blood. Dr. Ludwig said it would help prevent it spreading elsewhere. I had only been taking little bits at I time. We thought this was a good solution until you woke up and decided where you want to go from here. Bill of course had some other bright idea but I was not going to approve of it until we had spoken to you." I sat their quietly in deep thought.

"So that explains you had that heated discussion in my room. Bill wanted to turn me!?" I looked from Eric to Bill.

"I'm sorry Sookie, it just seemed like a good idea at the time." Bill said.

"So, if I was to be turned who exactly would have done it? You or Eric?" I wanted to know who they thought I was supposed to be bound to or should I say who did they think I should be stuck with for the rest of my almost undead life.

"The important thing is that we didn't have to decide that for you. There are other options of course."

_This can't be real! _I stood up and walked to the window.I could feel the weight of their stares on my back. " I need some time alone guys, can you please give me a minute?" My voice was shaky. I didn't want to cry in front of the others. It seems that all I've been doing in the past week was cry.

I don't know how long I stood their deep in thought. I was getting cold and a felt a headache coming on. Another nap is what I really needed right now. Maybe after, I can think clearer and decide what to do.

Just then I felt Manfred's hand wrap around my shoulders. I turned to hug him fiercely.

" Sookie, I'm so sorry about all this. Can't believe this! I just found you, I can't loose you too. I just can't." He cried openly, our tears mingling. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Unexpected

**Chapter X: The Unexpected**

"Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died  
Give me, give me one more chance  
To keep you satisfied, satisfied

Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I make you feel second best  
Girl, I'm sorry I was blind

You were always on my mind  
You were always on my mind..."

Waking up to Elvis' voice... I mean Bubba's voice could get kind of addicting. I stretched my stiff muscles wondering how long I had been in bed for this time. Surprisingly, I felt more myself tonight compared to the past nights were I would drift off back to sleep almost immediately. Doctor Ludwig had explained to me that the reason I was sleeping this much was my brains' way of protecting itself from stress and pain. Personally, I knew she was lying. I knew it was from the tumor. The pressure was increasing in some parts of my brain causing all sorts of problems. I didn't think prying into her mind was invading her privacy. I had a right to know what was going on, right? I just wanted to know what was happening with me since no one was saying much. From what I could figure out, I still wasn't improving despite Eric and Pam's and sometimes even Bill's efforts. I haven't been getting worst either, or so she thought.

I extended my senses out to the rest of the household, it appeared that Pam and Eric were out. I imagine they were out taking care of business at Fangtasia. Manfred was unquestionably sitting in the next room waiting for me to wake up. I closed my eyes and delved even further. Something was bothering him.

_Wonder if I should tell Pam... but I don't want her to get overzealous_.

_What was overzealous_? I didn't remember that word from my "word a day calendar". What was he talking about anyway?

"Manfred." I said quietly, my voice barely a whisper. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. Some of grandma's sweet tea would be wonderful right about now. Without meaning to, I thought of Eric's sweet blood and cringed. Was it possible that taste of blood was growing on me? Maybe I'm becoming a vampire? Would turning into one bother me that much? Bill's idea would have been such an easy way out.

"Manfreedddd," I called out again. My voice sounded worst. I coughed repeadedly trying to clear my throat.

_What worse timing then ever! I can't believe Harper was called in to help with the murder investigations. I wonder why she isn't traveling with Tolliver anymore? What could that possibly mean?_

No wonder he couldn't hear me, he was dealing with his own issues. I wondered if he even mentioned Harper to Pam. If so, things could get mighty ugly. You know how possessive vampires could get.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Ohhh... I felt woozy, I grabbed onto the bedpost to steady myself. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I sat there contemplating laying back down versus trying to get up. I'm tired of being sick! I took deep breaths and gently scooted forward until I felt the floorboards. The dizzy spell seemed to pass. _This isn't so bad._ I got up without any issues, still grasping firmly onto the bed.

"Babe, you there?" _I hope she's okay. I wonder if she'll forgive me for this_. His thoughts seemed pure.

Quinn? Could he possibly be here? And if he was, what was I suppose to forgive him for? He sounded sincere. Maybe he isn't a threat after all. Calvin must have gotten his information wrong.

"Sookie, if you can hear me, come to the window". I peered through my dark room looking for some bedroom slippers and a robe. The robe was hanging on a chair in the opposite corner of the room. I rolled my eyes and decided it was not worth the effort. By the time I got to the chair and to the window he would probably be gone. The room was just that big! Feeling like an old arthritic person I walked stiffly to the window. Out of breath I finally got to the window. Again, I felt a headache coming on. I looked out. Quinn was definitely standing there at the edge of the clearing. Is it possible that I was dreaming? I pinched the top of my hand gently and was relieved that I did feel it. He smiled and waved at me. From where I was he appeared the same maybe a little on the thinner side but he was still Quinn. I waved back at him.

With a blink of an eye, he was right beneath my window. He motioned for me to open it. After a few attempts I got it open about an inch or two. He shook his head and laughed. It should have bothered me but I was too ecstatic to see and hear his laugh again. I was now one hundred percent sure he wasn't a vampire. He was just Quinn. My Quinn.

"I need to talk to you, can you come down?"

"I can't! I'm too weak and it would take forever for me to walk down there. Can't you come up here?" My voice sounded rough but was better.

"Why don't you take a shortcut then and jump out the window?"

"Are you crazy? It's at least ten feet high. What if I fall and break my neck?" He laughed again. I couldn't help but smile even if he was laughing at me.

"Don't you trust me at all? I'll catch you. I promise."

"But it's cold out there! And for some reason I'm just wearing this flimsy nightgown". I held out my gown for him to see.

"Just another good reason to come out here and talk to me", he winked at me suggestively.

I stood there thinking. _He wouldn't hurt me would he?_ He didn't look scary and there was no way Eric or Bill would leave me here unguarded if Quinn was dangerous and in the immediate vicinity right?

"Fine, I'm coming down". I slid the window pane up a little higher. _Oh my God, what am I doing? I feel like some stupid teenager_ _sneaking out to visit her boyfriend_. That was what I was exactly doing! The thought made me chuckle.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Just jump, I got you." _Here goes nothing_. I jumped feet first and landed safely in his arms as he promised. He cradled me tightly. He was warm as always, I took a deep breath taking him in and sighed. I've missed him terribly.

"You could at least have put some slippers on!" He said softly kissing my forehead.

"You didn't give me a chance to! And this only means that you'll have to carry me."

"Fine by me". He walked slowly into the forest being very careful that none of the twigs hit me in the face. I clung to him tightly feeling very peaceful and content in his embrace. After about ten minutes of walking I got curious and asked him where we were headed. Despite him being careful the jostling was starting to cause me pain.

"Not that far. There's a flat stone we can sit on up there". He pointed forward using his chin since his hands were full. The pain was worsening and I was trying my hardest not to grimace. I started feeling faint.

"Quinn, we have to stop! I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe we should go back. The pain ...", my breath caught. Quinn abruptly stopped walking and I screamed. Right in front of us stood Andre. My mouth dropped open. The whole left side of his face had blackened burnt skin. His eye socket was empty, his eye nonexistent. His left arm was pink but appeared to be healing. I held my breath and hid my face in Quinn's neck. I didn't want to look anymore.

"Quinn, get me out of here!" I yelled in agony from the worsening pain and the horror that was standing in front of me. I expected him to turn around and run but instead Quinn just stood there looking straight ahead. _What's wrong with him?_ I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Please Quinn!" I begged. Still he didn't budge. Andre stepped closer.

"I'm sorry babe but this is for the best." He calmly handed me over to Andre. Before I knew it, Andre bit into my neck fiercely. I was too terrified to even scream. I thrashed against him. My basic instinct was to stay alive but he was too strong. Because of the struggling, my blood spurted in my face, my eyes...everywhere. Eventually I felt my heart faltering.

_Why Quinn? How could you betray me like this? Why?!_

___________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11: Blood

**Chapter XI : Blood**

* * *

Would it be rude to ask? Maybe I'll just wait 'til she tells me about it. Damnit, I wish Sookie....

Manfred sighed, feeling even more miserable thinking about his missing sister. He glanced at the clock behind the counter again. He had been sitting at the farthest booth next to the counter for about thirty minutes now. He glanced at the menu to make sure it did infact say "Buttercup Coffee Shop".

His last premonition came late last night while he was with Pam. She was extremely unhappy that he wasn't willing to share what he saw, but what was he going to say to her? How was he going to explain meeting Harper in this coffee shop? If asked, how was he going to explain his feelings about Harper when he couldn't even understand them himself? It's not as if he could lie. Pam would smell a lie a mile away.

Caught up in his thoughts, he just realized that Harper already walked in. Apparently it was drizzling outside, raindrops slid down her coat as she pulled back her hood. Manfred cupped his hands around his coffee cup and continued to stare at her. He wanted to call out to her. He badly wanted to see her face , to see if his affections were still as strong as they were when he last saw her in North Carolina. _Turn around, turn around and look at me,_ he murmuredquietly_._ Harper finally got to the front of the line and ordered some green tea. She then turned and looked around the coffee shop sensing that someone was watching her. She finally met his gaze. She then squinting making sure she wasn't imagining him sitting there. Manfred waved at her and beckoned her over.

Harper walked toward him with a frown on her face.

"Are you following me around?", she asked angrily. Manfred couldn't help but smile up at her. He defintely felt something for her. To what degree? He still didn't know. His mind wandered off to Pam, the way she looked at him and hesitated before going down the basement early dawn. He felt guilty thinking about his love life right now, he should be concentrating on finding his sister.

"Are you even listening to me?" Harper snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, hey, sorry about that. Just had something on my mind. Why don't you sit down and join me and I'll explain what I'm doing here." Manfred stated.

Harper looked at Manfred suspiciously.

"And just so you know, I've been here for about six weeks now, well as for you... you've been here what? A week? So, no, I am not following you around. As a matter of fact, maybe you're following me." He said flirtatiously.

Harper was speechless. She looked exceedingly curious. She ended up sitting across from him her cup of tea nestled in her hands.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Long story short, Xylda told me before she passed away that I had a sister here in Bon Temps, Louisiana. So I came down here to look for her. Low and behold she does exist. Her name is Sookie."

"That's great! When do I get to meet her?"

"That's the thing. She's missing! I had a premonition last night that we would be meeting here and I just have this feeling that you would be able to help us find her."

"What do you mean by us? Do you have more relatives here in Bon Temps? A brother or maybe two?"

"No, she's the only thing I have. Well, she has another brother but I still have yet to meet him. But you have to help me find her. They found... they found parts of her night gown and some blood splattered south of .. of my friends house. And I wanted to know if you can come take a look. That is if the FBI will give you a day off or two." He said sadly. _Should I tell her about the monsters now or later, _he wondered.

"Of course I'll come with you but is there anything else you wanted me to tell me?" Harper looked at Manfred expectantly.

"Yeah. Harper I don't know how you would take this and you probably won't believe me....". Manfred hesitated trying to figure out how he was going to tell her about vampires and shape shifters and whatever else that might be out there.

"I already know." Harper said, finally breaking the ice.

"How did you find out?" Manfred looked at her incredulously.

"When the FBI contacted us, they told us to expect the unexpected. It took us a week to decide if we should take this case or not. Let's just say Tolliver was not very happy with my decision and so I left him upstate. I just couldn't turn my head the other way and ignore this case after all those deaths. And so I was curious and here I am. I still can't believe it! And to imagine its just one person... or thing, even that's doing all this." She gushed.

"Wait! What do you mean just one person?"

"I thought you knew? Well, in that case I can't say anything right now". She sat back and crossed her arms in front of her.

"But Harper! I need to know!"

"I can't discuss this case with you. What if what I'm working on is not the same as whatever - uhm "took" your sister? Let's just do thing one step at a time. I'll come check things out and we will go from there."

"But....."

"This is not under negotiation Manfred, I signed a contract! Either you take it or leave it!" She stated adamantly.

"Fine". They sat there staring at each other collecting their thoughts. Manfred admired Harper for moral sense both for taking this case and for not being swayed by Tolliver. _Should I ask her about their relationship? _He was gathering the nerve to ask when Harper interrupted.

"So, when do you want to do this? I'm off today and tomorrow". Harper said.

"The sooner the better. Today?"

"That's fine."

"It would be after 6:45 pm though."

"Why is that?"

"That's when the sun sets, the time my friends get up."

"Manfred! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah". He sighed and shook his head left to right.  
_  
_

* * *

She felt the moment the sun had set. It was as if she was a puppet being yanked after sitting still and unmoved for days. Again all she could feel was the heat, the burning in her throat. Sookie again prayed for death to come for nothing could have been more painful than this.

She started pounding on the reinforced plywood box that she was locked in. It seemed that she had been doing this for months now. Her fingernails were broken and filthy. They were almost rubbed down to the nub from all the scratching she did for the past couple days. Her hair was still caked with mud and leaves. With her heightened senses, she could smell the stench radiating from her. It was almost unbearable. She yelled and kicked over and over again, still no one came. Her tears slide down her face, she wiped them away and smelled the blood mixed in with her tears.

The instant her brain processed this, her throat felt even more on fire. It was a part of her nature to lick her fingertips dry. It repulsed her...her very own blood? But she couldn't help it.

She then heard the footsteps. Someone was finally coming for her. Or was it wishful thinking? She laid there and concentrated. She could hear bare feet rushing against the hardwood floors. A door opened, she struggled to hear thoughts but everything was silent. Why was that, she thought. She remembered the discussion that maybe her telepathy was because of the tumor. But since she wasn't among the living that would mean her tumor was gone too, right? How could uncontrollable cells grow in something that was already dead afterall? Her ability to listen to peoples thoughts had to be gone.

That made her heart ache. Growing up she despised her ability. It made her a freak. Weird. An outcast. Different from all the others her age. But now that is was gone she wanted it badly. I guess that song was true... "You don't know what you got, till it's gone". It was as if a part of herself was missing. She concentrated again and still she couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. But she could hear the voices from upstairs. She listened.

"You are going after Manfred next. You will not disobey me this time, I will not spare your mother! You want her to die like your senseless sister? This time I will make it even worst, she will be bleed dry over weeks! She will beg for death Quinn. And this time I will make you watch! You've got twenty four hours to get him.' Another door slammed and then there was silence.

_Manfred? What would he possibly want with Manfred? _Her thoughts were interrupted with softer footsteps. Another door opened and closed. She peered through the cracks to see who it was. Andre was coming down a flight of stairs.

"Sorry about the accommodations Sookie. Don't you worry though I brought dinner." Andre threw a bag onto the wooden box she was locked in. The bag exploded, leaking blood through the cracks and holes. Sookie lifted her head and opened her mouth to catch some of it. She didn't have the will to stop. Her instincts governed above else. Blood. Blood. Blood.


End file.
